


Age is Only Important in Wine and Cheese

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, Insecure Hannibal, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is left feeling insecure about his age after witnessing a brief exchange between Will and a stranger.  He sets out to prove the man wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age is Only Important in Wine and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Twitter. You know who you are.

“Hannibal? Where are you?” Will walked through the the kitchen, the study, and was just making his way towards the stairs when Hannibal stepped out of one of the bedrooms and swept Will into his arms.

“Hello my love” Hannibal purred as he began nuzzling behind his younger lover’s ear.

Will spun around to make eye contact with the man and noticed that he was mostly bare, except for a small pair of black briefs which was doing nothing to hide his growing erection.

“Um...wow...ok I’ve never seen those before” Will stated bluntly, running a finger around the waistband.

“I wanted to surprise you. Do you not like them?” Hannibal sounded hurt.

“Oh no, I like them. Love them in fact. Just, um, give me a minute to shower, I smell like the river and then we can work on getting you out of them”

“No time for a shower” Not letting Will protest, he scooped him up in his arms and carried him bridal style up the stairs and to the bedroom.

“Hanni...wait, what are you doing? I’ll make the bed smelly!”

“I'm being spontaneous, Will. You can take a shower afterwards” the older man said as he tossed Will onto the bed and began ripping the clothing from his body.

 

Afterwards ended up being several hours later. They both lay sweating gasping for air after several rounds of love making, muscles they didn’t even know existed were screaming for relief.

“Oh god, Hannibal. That was amazing. I didn't know it was possible to have that many orgasms”

“Oh I’m not done with you yet, just...give me a moment.” Hannibal closed his eyes as he drew in a large breath and rolled back on top of Will’s sweat-soaked body with a groan.

“Wha-”

“Hush Will” He commanded as he spread Will’s legs again in preparation for round….whatever, they had lost count. “I can do this.”

And he did. Using every last ounce of his energy, he pounded mercilessly into Will to wrench one last orgasm out of the man before collapsing on top of him.

“Hannibal….” Will grunted. “You are crushing me. And y-you’re trembling. Hannibal?” He used his legs that were still wrapped around his lover to maneuver them onto their sides.

Brushing the sweaty, graying hair off of his lover’s brow, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m sorry Will”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?”

“I don’t think I can go again. I just….I can barely move” Hannibal panted, trying to control his breathing.

“Again?! Hannibal! Look at you! You are trembling! You’re face is the color of a tomato and you can barely breathe! Why are you doing this?”

“I’m f-fine W-Will. It's not like I’m going to have a heart attack. I-I’m still young and in the b-best shape of my...uh...life” He groaned as he tried to raise himself into a sitting position.

“Obviously you are NOT fine! Look at you! I don’t know what you are trying to prove, but you need to tell me what is going on. Look at me Han” Will said, grabbing the man’s face and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I...I didn’t want, I mean, I don’t want you to think that…” He broke eye contact when he felt a wetness gather in the corners of his eyes “...to think you were stuck with an old man”

“What? Hannibal you are NOT an old man! Jesus, what made you think that?” Will asked, wrapping his arms around his older (but not OLD) lover.

“Yesterday, we when we were in town and you stopped at the gelato stand. I heard that man, Will. When he was flirting with you.”

“Ok...and? People flirt with me a lot. They flirt with you too. You’ve never reacted like this. I didn't flirt back. I even told him you were my fiancé.”

“Yes, Will. But when you pointed out our relationship, he made the insinuation that the only reason you would be with a man my age was if I was your….sugar daddy, I believe is the common terminology. And, well, I do buy you extravagant gifts and you shower me with affection and sexual favors.”

“Oh my god. Hannibal, you are NOT my sugar daddy. I’m with you because I CHOOSE to be with you. I don't care about your money. Even if you lost every dime you had and we became beggars on the street I would still be with you. Do you know why?”

Hannibal looked into his eyes then, a single tear was the only response Will received.

“Because I love you just the way you are. I’ve never asked you to be anything other than who you are. Money and age aside, you are the most brilliant, strong, and beautiful man I have ever met. Where others saw a monster, I saw a man, a beautiful man that loved me and the darkness inside of me. I only wish it hadn't taken me so long to see that there is no me without you, Hannibal” He leaned in and kissed away the tear that had escaped his eye.

“And I don’t know about you, but I’m in this for the long haul, Hannibal. I’m not going anywhere. Besides--you aren’t THAT much older than me. But if it will make you feel better, If you ever get old and crippled, I will make the murder cellar wheelchair accessible so you can continue helping me hunt.”

“Oh Will, my darling boy, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

"Well, if you keep calling me 'boy' does that mean I can call you daddy?"

"Only if you come over here and rub my back, I can barely move"

"Sure thing _daddy_ "

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Don't judge me. You read it too ya dirty sinners.


End file.
